


I made waffles and bacon.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Teen Wolves [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Queer Teen Wolves, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: Derek eat's all of Stiles' food and then makes him some.
Stiles is a trans guy.Derek is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon).





	

“Derek! Dude! Did you eat all of the food? There was like half a lasagne and a whole thing of garlic bread left. You know leftovers can be a thing right. The food won’t magically disappear if you don’t eat it all. In fact it actually does disappear if you DO eat it all.” Stiles began gathering up the dishes and carrying them through to the kitchen. “Plus you said you ate before you came over, that’s why we didn’t wait for you.”

Derek walked into the kitchen carrying the rest of the dishes. He set them down and shoved the last piece of garlic bread in his mouth. “I would like to defend myself.” He said around the mouthful. “Because for one, as you say, I’m literally a freaking werewolf. And two you’re cooking just smells so delicious.”  
  
Stiles spun around to face Derek brandishing a wooden spoon covered in soapsuds. “Don’t try to flatter your way out of this. Some of us were looking forward to eating cold lasagne for breakfast.” Derek raised his eyebrows. “Okay so maybe not looking forward to it exactly.”

Jon came down the stairs shrugging his sheriff’s jacket on. “If he was a good boyfriend he’d make you pancakes in the morning to make up for it. And if he was a great boyfriend he’d make you waffles in the morning to make up for it. Because here’s an important life lesson for you boys, waffles are much better then pancakes.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Derek grinned and gave a mock salute.

“Thanks’ Daddy-o. Have a good shift.”

“All right, see you later boys. And Stiles, don’t forget it’s T-day.” He grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

“I forgot one time, you can quit nagging now!” Stiles yelled after him.

 

***

 

Stiles woke up to the smell of waffles. He snuggled into the warmth of the sheets but he couldn’t resist the food for very long.

Stiles ran into the kitchen to find Derek in his dressing gown (which was definitely too small for him) and humming along to the radio. “Aww.” Stiles cooed. Derek still hadn’t turned to face him so Stiles snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

Derek turned to look at Stiles hanging on his back. “Morning. I made waffles and bacon.” 

“Waffles AND bacon! And its not even my birthday.” Stiles gave up awkwardly hanging on Derek’s back and went to sit on the kitchen counter instead. “You probably shouldn’t take all of my dad’s life advice though, it’ll make him big headed.”

“And we wouldn’t want two big headed Stilinski’s now would we.” Stiles pushed him as Derek passed over a beautiful plate of waffles and bacon. Derek sat on the counter next to Stiles and placed a bottle of maple syrup between them.

“I prefer the term self-belief, and besides you love it.” Stiles pored an unhealthy amount of syrup on his plate.

“I don’t. I love you, and put up with the rest of it.” That led to Derek getting maple syrup wiped along his cheek.

“And there you go proving my point.”


End file.
